Sam Crow Alternate
by leslieah
Summary: Basically a story with all the characters I liked from Season one, with a lot of changes to the storyline. A/N has all the changes. Is M because, let's face it, the show is M! Brings in an OC for Jax x OC  GemmaxClay, CherryxHalf-Sack OpiexDonna
1. Chapter 1

A/N: LOT'S OF CHANGES! Jax and Wendy never had Able, and Jax and Tara never hooked back up. Cherry never had to leave either. Basically it's a story with all the characters I like from Season one, in a completely different story. Please review!

Gemma walked out of the store, and started to walk across the small park to her car, when she heard yelling in the corner. Three punk high school skateboarders were harassing an old homeless woman; the one Gemma gave a dollar or two every time she saw her. She liked that old crazy woman, and she didn't like punk ass kids. She began to storm over to the scene, when another girl jumped out of the car she just parked and beat her to the punch. She stood 5'5'' with auburn hair that fell just past her shoulders, and a tanned, toned body. Her green eyes flashed with anger as she started screaming at the three teenage boys, all taller than her. When one smarted off at her, she close fisted hit him straight across the face. Another tried to hit her back, and she flipped one of the skateboards up and slapped him across the face with it, knocking him out cold. The two conscious ones ran off, and the girl pulled the wallet out of the one on the ground's pocket, pulling out the cash and handing it to the old woman. She dropped the wallet on the ground and started to walk off, lighting a cigarette.

"Hey!" Gemma called out to her. The girl stopped, swearing to herself, and turned around.

"Yes?" She asked Gemma.

"That was pretty good, but I probably would have kicked one of the little shitheads in balls." Gemma said, putting out her hand. "Gemma Morrow."

The girl shook Gemma's hand responding, "Grace Varaty."

The two walked to the parking lot together, when Grace stopped. "Shit!" She said, running to her car that now had a skateboard through the windshield.

"Follow me, we'll get it fixed up. " Gemma told her.

TELLER-MORROW BODY SHOP

Gemma walked into the body shop's office and spoke to Clay and Jax. "I've got a windshield that needs replaced, on the house."

"Gemma, you gotta stop busting up people's cars…" Clay began.

"I didn't do it asshole." She said, then briefly explaining what happened.

"So why are we fixing it?" Jax asked her.

"I like her." Gemma replied, walking out.

"Mom doesn't like anyone with tits." Jax said to Clay. "I gotta see this one."

Jax walked out with the SOA's prospective 'Half-Sack' to assess the damage on the car, when the girl turned around Half-Sack took a step back.

"HOLY SHIT! Varaty! What are you doing in Cali? Shouldn't you be in the desert?" Half-Sack exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing Epps. Didn't figure you for a grease monkey." Grace answered. "I uh, used my skills for a non military sanctioned mission."

"Cut the shit."

"I blew up someone's car." She admitted. Half-Sack scoffed and Jax's eyes widened. "Asshole shouldn't have beat on his wife so much. They couldn't prove it was me for sure, so they ruled it faulty wiring and just suggested I didn't re-enlist."

"Someone gonna tell me what's going on?" Jax asked.

"Grace was in the Marines with me. She did the secret squirrel shit, mostly making a bomb out of anything. She was our 'MacGuiver."

"You?" Jax asked, looking at the petite girl in front of him. "huh."

Grace ignored Jax, and turned back towards Half-Sack. "So what are you doing here?" Half-Sack asked her.

"My Aunt died, and crazy bat left me everything. Apparently she was loaded…" Grace explained.

"So are you gonna stay in Charming?" Half-Sack asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess here's as good a place as any." Grace said shrugging.

"Well let me call my old lady. She'll show you around while we fix your car." Half-Sack said.

DOWNTOWN CHARMING

"So that's about it." Cherry said, concluding her tour of Charming.

"It's definitely… Charming." Grace said grimacing at her pun. "That was terrible."

Cherry smiled at her, "so what are you gonna do here?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but I've noticed that there's no dance studio here, maybe I'll open one. I have the resources now." Grace answered looking at the shops downtown.

"That would be cool, I'm sure there's a ton of parents who would sign their kids up… So I saw Jax staring at you with his tongue out earlier.." Cherry said with a smile.

"Who? The blonde guy? Oh. Cool." Grace said absent mindly, her mind on her developing business plan.

"You know Sam Crow is good to have as friends, even better to have as family. They run this town." Cherry confided.

"Run this town?" Grace said raising her eyebrows. "Who are they, the mob?"

"Something like that." Cherry said with a grin like the cat that ate the canary. "I think they are having a little party after their meeting tomorrow night. You should come with Kip and I. It'll be fun."

"I thought Kip wasn't a full member?" Grace asked.

"He's not, yet. But they treat him good. It should be anytime now he'll get his top rocker."

Grace stared at her with a blank face. "I don't know what that means."

Cherry laughed, "It means a full member, the rest of the Sons of Anarchy patch for his vest. "

The two girls pulled up to Teller-Morrow Body Shop, where the SoA was sitting around, drinking beers and smoking cigarettes. The girls got out of Cherry's car and lit up their own cigarettes, walking over to the guys.

"Grace, this is Clay, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, Opie, Piney, and you already met Jax." Cherry said, motioning to each man in turn. "I invited her to our little gathering tomorrow night."

"And what did she say?" Clay asked.

"She… actually, she didn't say anything." Cherry said looking at Grace.

"Uh… I guess." Grace said as the group of intimidating men stared at her.

"Cool, you can meet Tara, Donna, and Wendy tomorrow." Jax said as Cherry groaned.

"When are you gonna kick that junkie to the curb?" Opie asked his friend.

"She's just a friend, I'm not gonna hook back up with her." Jax answered. "Come on Grace, let's go get your car."

"Think Jax is gonna tap that?" Bobby asked with a laugh.

"He better get in line!" Tig responded.


	2. Chapter 2

SONS OF ANARCHY MOTORCYCLE CLUB

"What do you think of the prospect's little friend?" Chibs asked Clay and Gemma as they passed around a joint. Grace was talking to Cherry, Half-Sack, and Jax on the opposite end of the club.

"I like her. She's got… spunk." Gemma replied taking a drag.

"She's gonna have your son's spunk by the end of the night." Tig remarked from the next table. "What is it about that kid? He gets all the best pussy."

"I think it's the hair." Opie remarked. "Look who just walked in, everyone's favorite leech."

Wendy walked into the club, making a beeline for Jax. "Hey baby." She purred, putting her arm around his waist. "Who's this?" She asked, motioning at Grace.

"This is Grace, friend of Half-Sack's." He responded pulling away from her. Grace raised her eyebrows at Cherry, who rolled hers not so subtly at Wendy.

"Do you have a problem, darling?" Wendy asked her. Cherry smirked, but shook her head. Wendy walked off to get a beer, and Grace took the opportunity to ask, "who's the bitch?"

"Jax's ex. He's too much of a softie to kick her to the curb." Cherry responded.

"Hey… lay off." Jax said as Wendy walked back.

Grace leaned over to Cherry and whispered to her, "wanna see something funny?" Cherry grinned and nodded happily. Grace put her hand on Jax's neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you show me someplace more private?" making sure to grin at Wendy as she did it.

Jax lit up like a Christmas tree, and took Grace by the hand to show her one of the many back rooms of the club.

As soon as they got to the room, Jax wrapped his arm around Grace's waist, kissing her deeply, and moving down her neck and collarbone. "So are you just doing this to piss Wendy off?" He asked her as she pulled his shirt off.

"Uh huh." She responded, stripping out of her shirt and shorts.

Jax eyeballed her before smiling again. "I can live with that." He laid on the bed, pulling her on top of him, and she began grinding on him slowly, running her tongue down his neck. He snapped her bra clasp, pulling it off as if it was on fire, and began kneading her breasts, taking one in his mouth, until she let a small sigh of happiness. He grabbed her by the waist, flipping her onto the bed, and unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants and boxers off, and doing the same to her underwear. Straddling her, he put his hand in between her legs, feeling her wetness and chuckling softly. "Do you want something, darling?" he asked her with a wicked grin. She nodded, spreading her legs open a little wider. "And what is that?"

"I want you." She said as he ran his finger up and down her mound. "Fuck me Jax."

"I aim to please." He replied, entering her quickly. He began slowly, but quickly progressed to hard and fast thrusts, making Grace moan softly. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up to him, kissing her hard. She bit his bottom lip slightly, and he sucked in a breath, to keep himself from finishing. He reached down, rubbing her clit as he felt her walls contracting around him, getting close to orgasm. "Cum for me baby." He whispered to her, nibbling on her ear. "Fuck!" she cried out, as she fell over the edge into a firework causing orgasm, and he followed shortly after her. They lay next to each other, breathing heavily. She finally got up, collecting her clothes and going into the bathroom. When she walked out, Jax was already up and dressed, waiting on her. "Ready darling?" He asked, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

They walked out into the main part of the club, Jax grinning as Bobby and Juice began cat calling. His smile fell, and his eyes narrowed as he saw several headlights pulling into the parking lot. "Who the hell…" he began as bullets started flying through the windows. Everyone hit the ground, and the men pulled themselves over to the bar, grabbing guns. As soon as the hail of gunfire stopped the men ran outside, returning fire, but not hitting anything or anyone. When they walked back in, Tara was patching up Cherry's hand, that she had sliced open on a bottle as she fell, but no one was seriously hurt.

Wendy was livid when Jax walked past her, going to Grace to ask her if she was OK. Grace nodded, a serious expression on her face, and walked away from Jax, over to Half-Sack. "What kind of shit have you gotten into, Epps?"

"I…" He began before he was cut off by Grace.

"You know what, it's probably better if I don't know. Plausible deniability and all that shit." She sighed, looking at her watch. "I'm assuming no police will be called, so there's no reason for me to stick around to give a statement or anything." Half-Sack shook his head. "Alright, well I'm out."

"It's been a God damn month since the Mayan's hit OUR club! It's time we sent a message." Clay yelled, banging his fist on the redwood table.

"We got some intel on a warehouse their using to store their weapons. We could do some remodeling for them." Tig replied.

"Good. We hit them Friday night." Clay said.

"There's a problem with that, Opie and the family are out of town till next weekend, and Bobby's got a gig." Jax responded.

"I'll cancel the gig." Bobby volunteered.

Clay shook his head at him, racking his brain for another solution. "Prospect, what about your friend. The firebug?"

Half-Sack looked surprised at Clay's question. "I…uh… I don't know. I mean she and Cherry and Tara have been pretty close, but I dunno if she'd be willing, she doesn't really want anything to do with the MC."

"The important question is, would she rat if we asked her and she turned us down?" Jax asked.

"No way, she'd never rat." Half-Sack said. "She's at the studio she bought right now with Cherry, they're painting and shit, I could go talk to her."

"We'll all go, use some of our community spirit to help her out, and then maybe she'll help us out. Who knows, maybe you'll get a top rocker out of this, prospect." Clay ordered, and then banging the gavel, ended the meeting.

FIRST POSITION DANCE STUDIO

"What's up?" Cherry asked as Half-Sack walked into the large studio. The other SoA members walked in behind him, grabbing paintbrushes and cleaning supplies, save for Jax and Clay who were waiting in the reception area. Kip kissed Cherry before turning to Grace. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Grace looked around, eyeing Kip incredulously, before nodding, and ushering him out of the studio and into a small office off of the reception area.

Jax and Clay looked up as the front door opened, and Junior, son of Darby, the leader of the Nords, walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Jax asked, standing up straight.

"I installed the floors here for Grace. Just coming to do some quality checks, maybe see if she needs any of my… assistance." Junior said, with a filthy look on his face.

"Yeah well, she doesn't, so take a hike." Clay said.

"Oh yeah? She a Crow Eater now? Thought the bitch was a little classier than that."

"She's not a Crow Eater, but she's not into white power either, call her a bitch again and we're gonna have a problem, step off." Jax said, walking towards the Nord. Junior put his hands up in surrender, and left the studio.

Half-Sack came out of the office alone, and shut the door behind him.

"Well?" Clay asked.

"She said give her a minute to think about it. She didn't want any details about it, said the less she knew the better." Half-Sack responded.

Grace walked out a couple minutes later with a sheet of paper in her hand. "I need this stuff as soon as possible if I'm gonna do this, and I need the dimensions of the building." She said, giving Clay the paper.

He looked it over, "This is it?" He asked looking at her.

"Yep." She responded. He handed the paper to Kip, telling him to get Juice on getting the dimensions of the building.

"We generally do half up front and half when the job's done for contract work." Clay said.

"I don't want your money. All I want is your promise that none of this shit comes back on me and if I need a favor later, I can give you guys a call." Grace said.

"Done." Clay responded shaking her hand.

"Let's go blow some shit up then." She said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

SONS OF ANARCHY MOTORCYCLE CLUB

Tig, Jax, Clay and Chibs were smoking cigarettes and waiting for Grace to show up for their run.

"Now that is a thing of beauty." Chibs said, motioning toward Grace who was walking toward them in black cargo pants, and a black wifebeater, carrying a duffel bag and black hoodie.

"Tits and explosives. My two favorite things." Tig said cackling.

Grace dropped the duffel bag, throwing the black hoodie and stood there finishing her cigarette before speaking. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Got some other engagement?" Clay asked sarcastically.

"I've got a bottle of tequila calling my name." She replied.

"What a coincidence, I got a bottle of Jameson doing the same." Chibs commented.

"Alright let's go, I'll drive." Clay said, walking to the black van.

MAYAN WAREHOUSE

The group jumped out of the van, and the guys immediately started opening boxes, taking any weapons they wanted and tossing them into bags, then into the van.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tig asked Jax, watching Grace who was going along the wall, her methods very different from Opie and Bobby.

"Who knows man." Jax replied, "let's just hurry up and get out of here. " By the time the guys were done looting, Grace had finished and was waiting at the door. Jax looked at her, "ready?" he asked, watching her fiddle with a really cheap prepay cell phone.

"Let's go." She said, walking to the van, pressing talk on the phone and tossing it into the warehouse. "We've got two minutes."

Clay drove and was about to pull out on the highway when a large boom, followed by several small booms filled the silence. Tig and Chibs laughed and clapped, watching the fire burning behind them. Grace looked at Jax, giving him a crooked smile, and turned to watch her handiwork.

SONS OF ANARCHY MOTORCYCLE CLUB

When they got out of the van, Clay hugged Grace. "You can come to us for anything. You're family."

Grace laughed. "I'm sure deputy chief Hale would love that, he's already come by to give me the 'Sam Crow is evil' speech."

"Yeah he loves to give that one." Clay remarked. "Make sure you're here next Friday, we'll be patching the prospect in."

SONS OF ANARCHY MOTORCYLE CLUB- 1 WEEK LATER

Grace walked into the club around 10, much later than everyone else celebrating that night. She was wearing a short jean skirt, and a plain white fitted t shirt. Half-Sack was already well on his way to pass out drunk, as everyone kept feeding him shots. "Varaty! You're late!" Kip slurred falling into Grace as he greeted her.

"I don't think you missed me much." She said with a grin as Cherry pulled him off. Jax came over, throwing an arm around Grace's shoulders. "Let's get you liquored up."

"By the Grace of God!" Chibs yelled from behind the bar, placing a peck on her cheek and handing her a shot of whisky. Grace took the shot quickly, wrinkling her nose and face up as she tasted the acidic drink. Jax chuckled, and got her another one. After two more, she shook her head.

"Trying to get me wasted?" She asked Jax with a wicked grin.

"Yeah." Jax replied bluntly.

"You're still gonna have to work for it, pretty boy." She said.

"I'll take that challenge." He said, leaning into her, stealing a kiss.

Grace grabbed a beer and walked away, going to talk to Donna and Tara, but shooting looks at Jax every once in a while.

"Hey sweetie." Wendy cooed, walking up to Jax.

"Hey Wendy." Jax replied, shooting her a quick smile.

"Why don't we go someplace quiet? I haven't talked to you in forever." Wendy said, with a pout.

"Well let's talk here." Jax replied.

"The things I wanna talk about aren't something we should talk about in public." Wendy said suggestively.

"Wendy, we talked about this. You're a friend, but that's it. We aren't getting back together." Jax said seriously.

"And what is she?" Wendy said, motioning to Grace.

"She's a friend." Jax said.

"So you'll fuck her, but not me?" Wendy said accusingly.

"It's not the same Wendy. Don't make a big deal out of this." Jax said, getting angry.

"Fine." Wendy said, storming off.

1 HOUR LATER

Jax pulled Grace into the bathroom of the clubhouse, locking the door and pushing her against the wall, kissing her. She giggled as he ran his hand up her thigh and up her skirt, pausing at the thong she was wearing. "I don't like these." He whispered between kisses, and pulled them down, stuffing them in his pocket after she stepped out of them. He moved Grace to the other side of the tiny bathroom and she bent over the low sink, biting her lip and sending a sultry look to Jax, driving him crazy. He unbuckled his pants, pulling out his already erect excitement, and pushed her skirt up over her hips, driving into her as soon as she spread her legs slightly. She gasped in surprise as he filled her quickly, pounding hard. This wasn't making love, this was fucking. Pure and simple. He pulled her hair as he whispered dirty things to her, making her whimper as she got close to orgasm. He grabbed her ass in both his hands as he pushed her into an orgasm, and followed after her. She stood up, pulling her skirt down and put her hand out to Jax. "What?" he asked.

"I need my underwear back." She answered.

Jax grinned at her. "I like em, I thought they could be a souvenir."

"You just said you didn't like them." Grace countered.

Jax shrugged, "I changed my mind. Besides, they're yours, and I like you."

Grace laughed, "You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know you like to blow shit up."

"Well that's no secret. Give me my panties!"

"No way." Jax ended the conversation as he walked out the door, ushering her back out to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

_One month had passed since Kip had been patched in. Things had been quiet for the most part; the warehouse explosion had been ruled accidental by the fire marshal, citing 'improper storage of chemicals and poor infrastructure." Sam Crow was pleased, but on edge that the Mayans would still track it back to them. Grace had opened her studio up and was doing really well. She had given Cherry a job as an assistant, and Donna helped out with administrative work, insisting to help with something after Grace gave her daughter free lessons. Tara and Grace were closer, meeting up often for dinner or drinks. Jax and Grace had hooked up a few more times, and Jax was starting to think maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to be tied down, but was still enjoying the no strings attached sex._

**FIRST POSTION DANCE STUDIO.**

Grace and Cherry were sitting in the reception area going over lessons for the classes later that day, when the door opened. A weasly looking man wearing a grey suit and aviators walked in the door. "Excuse me I'm looking for a 'Cherry Dartmore' and a 'Grace Varaty'."

"You found us, can I help you?" Grace asked, standing.

"Agent Kohn, ATF. I had some questions regarding the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club, and your dealings with them." He said, handing them business cards.

"Our dealings include sucking dick and opening beers." Grace said bluntly. "and I don't even open beers."

"What is this about?" Cherry asked, trying to not let her nervousness show through.

"Well I just find it curious, Ms. Varaty moves to a town she has no ties to, with a background in explosive ordinance, and a couple weeks later, a warehouse explodes. A warehouse the ATF was interested in as a possible spot for illegal gun running."

Grace set her mouth in a straight line. "I think we've told you all you need to know, if you'll excuse me, we have a class to teach soon."

"Of course Ms. Varaty, and if you would be so kind, can you tell me where I could find a Dr. Tara Knowles?"

"What does Tara have to do with anything?" Cherry asked him.

"I have intelligence that she and a Jackson Teller, of the Sons of Anarchy were high school sweethearts, and are now rekindling that romance." Agent Kohn said. Grace flinched just slightly, not knowing anything about Jax trying to get back with Tara.

"Well she's a doctor, so where do you think you'd find her?" Grace said snidely. Agent Kohn nodded and smiled as he left the studio.

Grace grabbed her keys, and jacket, Cherry close behind her. "Where are we going?" Cherry asked her.

"To figure this shit out."

SONS OF ANARCHY MOTORCYCLE CLUB

The SoA was sitting around the redwood table, discussing their gun run to Nevada, when the door flew open.

Grace stood in the doorway with Cherry peeking from behind her. Grace spoke with venom dripping from her words. "Someone wanna tell me why I had a FUCKING ATF AGENT at my studio asking me about my background in explosive ordinance?"

"Ah…shit." Clay said. "Come in here, shut the door."

Grace slammed the door and stood against the wall arms crossed. "You swore this wouldn't blow back on me, Clay."

"Calm down, tell me exactly what they asked." Clay said calmly.

Grace and Cherry recounted the entire story, Jax swore to himself when she got to the part about him and Tara. They weren't getting back together, but he could tell Grace was too heated to give a damn about what he said.

"Alright, so right now, it sounds like he's got nothing." Tig said. "We just have to be careful, especially when we go to Nevada."

"We're moving that run up. Tomorrow, Jax and Bobby will ride up there, and talk to Jury about finding a space for us. Then we take the guns up and store them there until this shit storm blows over, and we can get them to the Niners." Clay ordered. "I'll talk to Unser about getting a truck." With that said, he banged the gavel. Grace got up to leave, still pissed, and Clay stopped her. "I made a promise and I intend on keeping it."

Grace nodded with a small fake smile, and walked out, stopping to talk to Half-Sack and Cherry.

Jax walked over to the group, putting his hand on Grace's shoulder to get her attention.

"Come with us tomorrow." Jax said to her.

"I can't go to Nevada, I've got work." She responded.

"Hey, what he said about Tara and I isn't true." He called to her as she walked to her car.

"What goes on between you and Tara isn't my business." She responded, driving away.

1 WEEK LATER

ST. THOMAS HOSPITAL

Tara was clearly spooked when Jackson got to the hospital. "Hey I just got your message. What's up?" Jax asked, giving her a quick hug.

"Jax, the ATF agent here investigating you guys, he's not here for you, he's here for me." Tara said, voice trembling.

"What?" Jax asked, confused.

"He's my ex from Chicago, things got weird, he got really possessive and violent, and I took out a restraining order. But he's back Jax, he's back here and he's been watching me. Hale said my restraining order is still valid here, but he doesn't know who it's taken out on." Tara rambled, starting to cry into Jax's shirt. She took a deep breath, then looked up at him. "Can you please give me a ride home?"

Jax nodded, and escorted her out and to his bike. On the way to Tara's house, they passed Grace's dance studio, where Grace saw Tara on the back of Jax's bike and felt a twinge of jealousy.

When they got to her house, Tara looked around, and stopped, staring at a 4 door sedan down the street.

"Is that him?" Jackson asked. Tara nodded, a look of fear in his eyes. "Go inside."

Jax stormed over to the car, and kicked in a headlight. Agent Kohn opened the car door. "Mr. Teller, destruction of federal property is a… " was all he got out as Jackson grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the car.

"I'm about to destroy a federal agent." Jax growled in his face. "Leave Tara alone." Kohn didn't say anything to deny Jackson's allegations, choosing to just stare him down. "The next time I see you around her, I'm kicking your face in, instead of your headlight." Kohn nodded but didn't drop his steely gaze, and slid back into his car, driving away.

CHARMING POLICE STATION

Jackson finished explaining the situation with Tara and Kohn to Deputy Chief Hale, who swore to himself. "She did ask me about the restraining order, I had no idea it was Kohn."

"You better fix this Hale, before I do." Jax told him seriously. Hale nodded and picked his phone up as Jax waited, calling Kohn's home base. After a short phone call Hale hung up, looking at Jackson.

"Kohn's superiors think that he is on vacation in Arizona. He is to report back to Chicago by tomorrow afternoon. I'll go deliver the good news to Kohn." Hale told Jackson with a small grin.

TARA KNOWLES' HOUSE

Tara stepped out of her car with her cell phone to her ear. "Yeah, Hale said he watched him walk to the gate for his flight back to Chicago. I'm just so relieved it's over, do you want to go get dinner after your classed are done… yeah just come over to my place…. See you soon, bye Grace."

Tara walked in the door, and paused, as something felt off in the house. She shook off the feeling and walked into the bedroom. She saw her Ipod sitting on the bed, but then realized her Ipod was still in her purse, she narrowed her eyesand turned around, as Kohn grabbed her and wrapped his hand around her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**TARA KNOWLES HOUSE**

Tara sat on the edge of the couch, listening to the ramblings of an emotionally unstable man, keeping an eye on the gun holstered on his hip. Her cell phone sat on the coffee table, out of reach. Kohn sat beside her, putting a hand on her knee. "I just want to start over, Tar Tar."

"Oh… Ok. Yeah." Tara said nervously, forcing a small smile.

"So, let's get everything out in the open, I know I was a little… assertive, in Chicago. I apologize." Kohn said smiling.

"I… I accept your apology." Tara responded, still watching the gun on his holster.

"And don't you have anything to apologize for?" Kohn asked expectantly. Tara stared blankly at him, until he sighed. "The baby?"

"It was never a baby…" She began as he jumped up angrily.

"YOU never gave it a chance!" He yelled, slapping her. She cried out, and he tried to grab her arms, when there was a knock on the door. He stared at Tara, "Who is that?" he asked her quietly.

"G-g-grace. We were supposed to go to dinner." She told him, holding back tears.

"We are going to go to the door, and you are going to tell her that you can't go, make up some excuse. Otherwise I will have to take care of her, and it will be your fault." He hissed in her ear, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

Tara opened the door carefully as Kohn stood behind it, hiding himself from view. "Hey, I uh… I don't feel good, I'm going to stay here tonight." She told Grace.

"Is everything OK?" Grace asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.

Tara stared at her, hoping that telepathy worked, and spoke carefully, "Yeah, I just can't shake this bug. I'll be fine."

"Alright, call me later." Grace said, nodding in understanding. She stood on the porch a minute after Tara closed the door, contemplating what to do. She walked back to her car, and grabbed a small handgun she kept in the glovebox, before walking back and knocking on the door again.

Tara opened it, her eyes wide. "Hey, I just wanted to see if I could grab those shoes I loaned you?" Grace said, nodding her head slowly to the left. Tara moved over slightly, and started to answer, when Grace nodded and as Tara jumped out of the way, and rammed into the door with her shoulder, knocking Kohn out of the way.

Kohn grabbed his gun, pointing it at Grace, as she pointed hers at him. "You're a very stupid girl." He said to her, as she stared at him. "Let me spell it out for you. You are threatening a federal officer, put the weapon down, and walk away."

He smiled as she started to lower the gun, and then howled in pain as she shot him in the knee. He fell to the ground shouting obscenities. Tara screamed, then ran to Grace. "What should we do?" Tara asked her.

Grace shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know, Tara…. I guess call an ambulance…" Grace began but trailed off as Kohn grabbed his gun again, and shot him once in the head. Tara screamed again, but the sound was dulled in Grace's head as the blood rushed through her ears. "On second thought, call Jax." Grace said, still standing in the same spot, staring at Kohn's lifeless body.

When Samcro arrived at Tara's house, Grace was still standing in the same position, the gun at her side, still staring at Kohn. The gang started clean up, Grace was barely aware of their presence, until Juice's voice broke through the ringing in her head.

"So if you're done with that, I'll just go ahead and take it…" Juice said, plucking the gun from her hand. "Try not to kill any more feds for a while k?" He told her, wrapping the gun in a cloth as he walked away.

"Yeah." She said to herself quietly looking around. Jackson was talking to Tara and Clay. The others were wrapping the body up and cleaning up blood stains. Grace glanced down at her clothes, taking in the blood spatters, and decided it was time to go home. Without a word to anyone, she walked out the door, and got in her car.

**GRACE VARATY'S HOUSE**

Grace peeled off her clothes carefully laying them in a pile, and showered quickly, looking away as the water began to run pink from Kohn's blood. After showering, she put on a robe and flip flops, and grabbed the pile of blood stained clothes. She walked on the patio, and threw the clothes on the grill, covering them in lighter fluid, and throwing a match on them. As she lit her cigarette, she heard the distinctive sound of a motorcycle pull up in her driveway. The gate opened and Jax walked into the backyard. "Great night for a barbeque huh?" He asked her as he lit a cigarette and sat down with her. She nodded, staring off into space. "You OK?" he asked her, wrapping an arm around her her waist, and pulling her closer.

"I guess." Grace replied. "I've just…never done that before."

Jax nodded, and kissed her on top of the head. "Most people haven't. Don't worry, we'll take care of it. Nothing will blow back on you or Tara."

"How is Tara?" Grace asked, stiffening slightly.

"She's fine, shook up, but fine. I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about you." Jax said to her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." Jackson said kissing her forehead softly. "Tara and I are not getting back together, we never were. I've only got my eye on one girl." Grace kissed Jackson then pulled away.

"I don't want to be a Cro Eater Jax."

"You're not a Cro Eater Grace. I never thought of you like that." Jackson told her as they walked inside. "In fact, if I had to label you, you'd be my old lady I guess…"

"Uh… I don't know what that means." Grace said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his collarbone.

"My girl." Jax said, putting his hands on her loosely knotted belt and pulling it open.

"Hmmm, that's ok I guess." She replied, taking his SoA cut off and pulling his shirt over his head.

"You're beautiful." He told her as she shrugged her robe off, and unbuckled his pants. She kissed his chest, slipping her hand into the waistband of his boxers, running her fingers lightly down his thigh. He pulled his boxers off, and leaned her over the arm of the couch, positioning himself to enter her. She gasped lightly, gripping the couch tightly as he gently pushed himself into her. Grabbing her waist he began rocking back and forth as she bit her lip and sighed, occasionally letting a small whimper out. He ran his hand down her back, gripping her small plump ass firmly, biting his own lip as a bead of sweat fell down his forehead. She threw her hair over her shoulder and looked at him before crying out as she felt herself start to orgasm. He thrusted more violently, before spilling himself into her.

She stood up arching her back to stretch it after the awkward position she had been in. She smiled slightly at Jackson, who put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. "Let's get a shower darling." He said with a crooked smile, walking upstairs to shower before laying down. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Thank you to everyone that has been reading! Please leave a review if you've been following the story, only having one review makes me have a frowny face! Thanks everyone!**_

**One month after Kohn's death**

**FIRST POSITION DANCE STUDIO**

Gemma walked in watching through the large window as Cherry and Grace finished up a class. She walked into the studio as the students filed out, smiling at the girls.

"Oh crap. Gemma's smiling." Grace said.

"Are we going to die?" Cherry asked her.

"It wasn't the original plan smartass, but things could change…" Gemma said, smirking. "The Taste of Charming fundraiser is coming up, I wanted you girls to bring some of your students, perform a few routines, it'll be cute."

"Yeah we can do that." Grace said, nodding.

"And you two can dance too. Do a little ass shaking." Gemma added.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gemma, it should be about the kids." Grace said.

"Yeah, people will want to see their kids dancing, not us." Cherry agreed.

"The Mom's want to see their angels on stage, the Dad's want to see the hot teachers." Gemma insisted. "You're going to do it."

"Alright, maybe we can work the two guys we hired as instructors." Cherry conceded.

"Guys?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrow.

"They're gay." Grace told her.

"Oh well that's fine." Gemma said, kissing each girl on the cheek before she walked out. "See you girls there, oh and make something for the back sale too…" She added as she walked out the door.

"She exhausts me." Grace said, flipping through cds.

"I'm afraid she'll unhinge her jaw and eat me one day." Cherry mused.

**TASTE OF CHARMING FUNDRAISER**

Jax and the Sons pulled up to the fundraiser in the park, surveying the crowd. Bobby was pulled away by Gemma to entertain the kids with his Elvis routine. The rest of the group walked over to the main stage where Cherry, Grace, and their two male instructors were prepping their students to go on stage. Jax wrapped his arms around Grace's waist picking her up. She squealed slightly and turned around to give him a kiss after he set her down. He looked her up and down, appreciating the amount of tight spandex she was wearing. "When are you going on, doll?" He asked her with a lazy smile.

"Cherry and David are dancing first, and Mike and I are going after all the kids. Your Mom is going a little more crazy than usual." Grace said to him.

"Yeah, she's really into this charity thing, She threatened Clay with his balls being crushed if we caused any trouble. " Jackson said laughing. Grace raised her eyebrows, glancing over at Clay.

"It's true, my balls are in mortal peril." Clay deadpanned. Grace laughed at the guys as they started making jokes at Clay's expense, before turning her attention to Cherry as she got on stage with David.

Cherry and David started a fast paced dance, highlighting Cherry's flexibility. "I didn't know Cherry Pie could dance… without pole assistance." Chibs said to the others.

"So that guy… he's… uhh…" Kip asked Grace.

"Totally flaming." She responded with a small smile.

"Oh, ok… good." He said, watching the male dancer carefully. After the music stopped, everyone clapped, whistled and yelled for Cherry as she bounded offstage. She jumped into Kip's arms and kissed him as Clay motioned for the others.

"Babe, we gotta go help out Mom, be back to watch you later though." Jax said, kissing Grace before walking away with the group.

The show had been going smoothly, and Grace was watching from the side of the stage when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Junior, the son of the Nords leader, Ernest Darby, and some other Nords, standing behind her. She smiled slightly, "hey Junior… didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I live in Charming, and this is kind of a big thing here." He responded. "How are you?"

"Oh, good… things are going well." Grace answered nodding.

"So, how about we get some dinner after this is over, have some drinks." Junior asked, stepping closer to Grace, smiling at her.

"Oh, uh, I'm seeing someone so…" Grace began.

"Yeah? I bet he can't show you a good time like I can." Junior said, stepping even closer, to where there was only a couple inches between them.

"Ok, first of all, personal space." Grace said stepping back. "And second, I'll take my chances on missing your good time."

"Come on baby, give me a chance." Junior said, stepping closer and grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

"I said no, let go of me." Grace said pulling her arm away and glaring at the Nords; out of patience.

"I get what I want, I want you." Junior said quietly, grabbing both her arms, yanking her towards him roughly. He wasn't used to being shot down, and wasn't taking it well. Grace looked behind him to see Cherry talking frantically to Jax and Opie, as they walked towards them quickly.

Jax grabbed Junior's shoulder, pulling him away from Grace and putting himself between him and Junior. "Step off my girl." Jax said snarling at Junior. "Give me one reason I shouldn't break your fucking fingers for touching her."

"Come on then VP." Junior said, nose to nose with Jackson.

"Hey, stop it." Grace said, pushing herself between them. "Gemma will kill you two if you cause shit here. Just let it go Jax, I'm fine."

Jax looked at Grace, then back at Junior, then at Opie, who shrugged at his friend. "Get out of here, go sleaze up somewhere else." He said to Junior, watching the Nords walk away. "Are you OK?" he asked her, rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms.

"I'm fine baby. I could have taken him." She said with a serious face.

Jax laughed and kissed her forehead. "No doubt, you would have torn him apart, darling." His phone went off, and Jackson pulled it out reading the text. "Shit, I gotta go babe. Club stuff. Apologize to Mom for us?" he asked, giving her a kiss.

"Oh hell no, you face your Mother's wrath all by yourself." She said seriously, putting a finger in his chest. He laughed and nodded at her, walking away to take care of Samcro business.

ONE WEEK LATER

**SONS OF ANARCHY CLUBHOUSE**

Grace walked into the clubhouse, looking around curiously. She had gotten a text from Jax asking her to meet him up there, but she didn't see anyone around. The door to the meeting room opened and Kip popped his head out. "Hey come in here." He said motioning for her. She walked in and took the seat Kip offered her at the redwood table.

"What's up? Am I about to get whacked?" Grace asked, looking around at all the serious faces.

"Not today. We had another favor to ask." Clay said. The smile dropped off Grace's face. They sat in silence before Grace finally spoke again.

"What do you need?" She asked him.

"We need some more… boom." Clay said.

"What about Bobby and Opie?" She asked him, looking at the two.

"We want to send a message, and we have three places we want to hit at once." Jax told her. "Meth is creeping into town, we want to stop it at the source."

"I don't want to know anything else. As long as the places are empty, I'll do it." She said, sighing.

"Alright then, Juice, get her anything she needs. Meeting adjourned." Clay said banging the gavel.

_**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WASN'T VERY ACTION PACKED, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BRING IN ZOBEL AND WESTIN, AND WILL GO INTO GEMMA'S RAPE, WITH SOME CHANGES AND ADDITIONS. ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS WILL BE APPRECIATED. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**NORD'S METH LAB OUTSIDE OF CHARMING**

Jackson, Grace, Chibs, and Tig parked a block away from the meth lab, and walked up carefully, hiding in the bushes. ""Alright, we will go in and clear the place out. When we give you the signal, come in and do your thing." Jax told Grace as they pulled their ski masks down. She nodded, and the guys went towards the house, kicking in the front and back door. The Nords inside came rushing out like rats running from rising flood waters, jumping in the vehicles parked in the driveway and pulling away. Tig motioned for Grace, who ran in and began placing the bomb materials through the house. The three men stood by watching her, when she finally pulled her ski mask off. "I can't think with this shit on my face." She stopped for a split second, when she heard a small crying noise. "What is that?" She asked looking at Jax.

"I don't know, I'll find out." He said, walking out the back door. He looked around, and saw the source of the crying, a small grey kitten sitting at the edge of the woods. He walked back in and announced, "it's just a cat."

"You left it out there?" Grace asked, horror on her face.

"It's just a cat, it'll be fine. We need to get out of here." Jax said, losing patience. Grace scowled at him but dropped the issue, finishing her job.

"You guys get out; I'll be right behind you." Grace said. Tig and Chibs ran out the front and Jax ran out the back.

The three men were at the edge of the property when they stopped and watched the still house, not noticing the car driving slowly behind them. Grace ran out of the house, and a few seconds later the whole thing went up with a boom. The group ran back to the van and jumped in, not speaking until Chibs pulled away.

_Junior sat in the car that was watching the Sons rolling slowly past the house. He couldn't see the faces of the three that flushed the Nords out of the house, but was very surprised to see Grace running out of the house, her ski mask still on top of her head. _

Jax and Grace leaned against the sides of the van, trying to catch their breath as the van sped back to the clubhouse. Jax looked at Grace and unzipped his hoodie. She furrowed her brow, watching him dig in his jacket, and laughed lightly when Jackson pulled out the grey kitten, handing it to her. She smiled and kissed him, before turning her attention to the protesting ball of fur in her lap. "I hate cats." He grumbled, with a small smile playing on his face.

"You know, this entitles you to extra special sex." Grace whispered in his ear. Jax straightened up, smiling at her, and throwing his arm around her.

"Tell me more." He said, pulling her in for another kiss.

**TELLER-MORROW AUTO SHOP**

"Do you have to go?" Grace asked Jax as he hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah doll, gotta make this delivery, we'll be back tomorrow sometime." Jax replied. "Call if you need me."

"I'm sure I'll be busy, I told Gemma I'd help with the party tomorrow night." Grace said to him.

Jax grimaced. "Hopefully you'll be in one piece when we get back."

Grace sighed, "yeah, we'll see. Be safe."

"You too, darling." Jax replied, kissing her quickly before walking over to the rest of the Sons, and driving off.

"Alright girls, we have a lot of shit to get done, Indian Hills and the Nomad charter are coming up. Here are your lists." Gemma said, handing Cherry, Donna, and Grace lists of errands to run. "See you later."

With that, the women got in their cars, and set off on their mission from 'Mama Gemma'.

**CHARMING GROCERY STORE**

Cherry and Grace wandered through the store, picking up the lengthy amount of items on their lists. "Who knew bikers had such a pretzel fetish?" Grace said, grabbing several bags.

"Bikers love pretzel sticks, not twists. It's a fact." Cherry said to her, grinning, as she switched the bags out. "Oh lovely…" Cherry said looking down the aisle. Darby, his son Junior, and a few other Nords coming towards them.

"Good afternoon ladies. I guess our party invitation must have been lost in the mail." Darby said looking at their overflowing carts. "Did you hear about the house fires last week? All three belonged to my association." He asked eyeing Grace carefully.

"I heard some meth labs blew up." Grace said curtly.

"Yes well, regardless of what they were, they were ours. We don't take kindly to our things being destroyed. Whoever did it, should probably watch themselves." Junior said, staring Grace down.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but do you have a point?" Grace said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Just making conversation, being polite. Have a good day." Darby said walking away.

"You looked hot running out of my house. Watch yourself pretty girl." Junior hissed at Grace as he walked by. Grace's knees went weak and she grabbed the cart to keep herself steady.

"Let's get out of here." Cherry said grabbing Grace. "We'll talk to Gemma."

**SONS OF ANARCHY CLUBHOUSE**

Grace paced back and forth waiting for the Sons to get back. Guests were slowly starting to trickle in, but Gemma was picking up Grace's hostess slack. Finally the Charming charter of Samcro walked in, rowdy and happy, heading for their girls or the bar. Jax walked up to Grace smiling, but dropped it quickly when he saw her face. "What's up?" He asked her, kissing her quickly.

"They know. The Nords know I helped with the job. They know, Jax." She babbled. He pulled her into his chest, calming her down. He motioned for Clay and Tig, and took her into the meeting room with them.

"Tell us what happened." Jax said, sitting next to Grace.

She recounted what happened at the grocery store, trying to keep her voice steady. When she was done, Jax swore, and looked to Clay and Tig.

"We will take care of this, they know better than to retaliate, we're stronger." Clay said trying to calm Grace's fears. "Tig and I will figure something out. Don't worry."

After Clay and Tig started to walk out, Jax stopped Grace, looking into her eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen. No one is going to mess with my girl." He told her earnestly. She smiled at him, kissing him quickly.

"I trust you Jax." She said, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I love you." He told her kissing her again.

Grace was shocked for a minute, but smiled quickly. "I love you too."

The party went off without a hitch, and everyone had a good buzz going, when a few cars pulled up in the Teller Morrow parking lot. The MC and their brother charters walked outside, the women following behind them, and watched a few well dressed men step out of one car, and a large group of Nords step out of the others. Chibs turned to Piney, asking him to get the women back inside, which he obliged quickly.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" Clay asked, Jax and Tig flanking him.

"Ethan Zobel, I'm opening a new business on main street and wanted to get to know some of my neighbors." The well dressed, grey haired man said. "This is my associate, AJ Weston." He continued gesturing to the short man beside him.

"Quite the welcoming committee you've gathered." Clay said, glancing at the Nords.

"Well my new friends were informing me regarding the important people to know. They also informed me of your lucrative gun business." Zobel continued.

"You must have the wrong group, we are mechanics and motorcycle enthusiasts." Clay said coolly.

"Perhaps I was misinformed, but in case I wasn't, I would like to pass on a message. It would behoove you to stop selling weapons to the Mayans and Niners." Zobel said, staring Clay down.

"Let me pass on a message also, no one is going to come into my town, and tell me what to do. Get off my property." Clay snarled, stepping forward.

Zobel held his hands up, backing away. "Very well. Good meeting you Mister Morrow." He said, getting back into his car with the rest of the group.

"Think he's someone we need to worry about?" Tig asked Clay as Zobel drove away.

"Nah, we'll keep an eye on him just to be safe." Clay responded. Gemma walked out of the clubhouse giving Clay a kiss.

"I'm gonna head home, I'll see you later baby." She said.

**GEMMA TELLER'S CAR**

Gemma was almost home, when the SUV driving behind her started flashing its brights and honking at her. "What the hell?" She asked, pulling over. A pretty young blonde ran to her window yelling frantically.

"My baby! He's choking, please help me, he can't breathe!" She asked Gemma breathlessly.

Gemma got out of the car, running to the SUV, and pulling back the shade on the baby carrier, revealing a doll. She started to turn around, when the blonde woman hit her over the back of the head, making her see stars, then black.

**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Gemma came to, chained to a chain link fence. She started screaming, when three men wearing white masks walked toward her. She kicked one of them between the legs, and one of the others punched her across the jaw. She started to tell them that if they hurt her Clay would kill them, but realized, they knew who Clay was, and that was why she was there. She began screaming as two of the men pulled her jeans off her, and the third unbuckled his pants, walking towards her.

It seemed like hours the men took turns raping her. She was bruised from the blows the gave her when she fought back. She wasn't fighting any more, and wasn't even screaming, she was exhausted and broken.

"We're almost done ma'am. I need you to pass on a message. Samcro stops selling guns to coloreds, or we find you and we do this again." One of the men whispered in her ear. She noticed a red and black neck tattoo on him, committing it to memory before trying to ignore what he was doing to her, hoping it would be over soon.

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to msgemgem, Beccatdemon13 and pixie sam for reviewing, please keep them coming! I took your suggestions to heart, and hopefully the next couple chapters will make y'all happy.**

**SONS OF ANARCHY CLUBHOUSE**

Jackson groaned as a cell phone went off, way too early in the morning. He felt for his phone but realized the offending noise was coming from Grace's side of the small bed they were sharing in the back of the clubhouse. "Baby. Phone's ringing." He said, shaking her gently. She mumbled a few obscenities, before looking at the caller ID. "It's Tara." She said to Jax before answering. "Yeah?" After a few minutes of listening to Tara, Grace sat up, "I'll be right there." She said, hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Jax asked, ogling his old lady as she began picking up her clothes and getting dressed.

"I dunno, Tara asked me to come over, seemed important." Grace replied.

Grace walked into Tara's, starting to ask Tara what was going on, but stopping when laying eyes on Gemma, sitting with Unser. "What the hell happened?" She exclaimed, surveying the bruises and cuts on Gemma's face. Unser gestured for Grace and Tara to sit down, and Gemma told her story. "I'll call Jax." Grace said, pulling out her phone.

"No. No one else can know about this. Not Jax, not Clay, no one." Gemma said strongly.

"Gemma, we have to tell them something." Tara said gently, as Grace paced back and forth angrily.

"We'll say there was a car accident, Grace can say she found it on her way over here." Unser offered.

"Yeah, that's fine." Gemma said sitting back against the couch, suddenly very tired.

"You in baby doll?" Unser asked Grace, looking at her expectantly.

Grace stopped pacing looking at the three in front of her. "I don't agree with this, but if it's what you want Gemma… I guess I'll help."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"That's the fifth time he's walked by… I'm calling Kip." Cherry said, looking out the large window at the entrance of the dance studio. A tall, muscled, skinhead with Aryan tattoos had been stalking up and down Main Street since the studio had opened.

"Huh?" Grace said, Cherry's voice shaking her out of her train of thought. "Oh yeah, I guess you could. We don't have any more classes though, we could just leave." Grace suggested.

"I think it will be safer if we wait for Kip." Cherry said, her phone already up to her ear. "He said he can be here in five minutes."

"Fine, whatever." Grace said, throwing her feet up on the reception desk. She finally sat up and took notice when the same man walked past yet again, this time pausing at the window, surveying the inside. Cherry and Grace both stared back, and Grace stood up, and walked over to the door, locking it, and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the man. She turned back to Cherry, "There we go." She said to Cherry, whose eyes were widening by the second. "What's…" She began turning back around in time to see a large rock flying into the plate glass window, raining glass all over the reception area. The girls screamed and Grace jumped back behind the reception desk with Cherry, as the large man that had been watching the studio stepped in followed by two other obvious Nords and Junior. The girls glanced at each other, and the clock on the wall, hoping Kip had been right about the five minutes.

"Get out." Grace said boldly, hoping by some miracle they would listen.

"Nah." Junior said, sauntering up to her. "You're the bitch who burned down our place." He growled, backing Grace up against the wall, his arms on either side of her. One lackey stayed to watch Cherry, while the other two took baseball bats and spray paint into the studio, breaking mirrors, stereo equipment, and barres, and spraying expletives on the walls and floors.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grace said, trying in vain to duck under his arms.

"I don't care whose old lady you are, you wanna play with the boys, you get treated like the boys." He said. He leered at her, making a very obvious pass up and down her body with his eyes before adding, "Well maybe not exactly the same." Licking his lips. Grace tried again to duck under his arm, and he grabbed her by the throat, squeezing until she could barely get enough air to stay conscious.

"You need to get out of here before the Sons show up, they're… they're on their way." Cherry said nervously from behind the Nord standing between her and the exit.

"Shut up biker slut." Junior tossed behind his shoulder, then focusing again on Grace. "Don't get too worried sweetie. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make you wish you were dead." As the last words came out of his mouth he slid his hands from her neck to her chest, squeezing her breasts violently and painfully. Grace gasped for breath trying to pull away again. Junior backhanded her, then turned to the sound of approaching motorcycles. "Let's go." He said to his group, and they ran out through the window they came in. Grace sank to the ground, still trying to breathe and also trying to not cry, while Cherry ran to the window, meeting Kip and Juice at the shattered remains.

"What the hell happened?" Juice asked her, surveying the window and the damage in the studio. Cherry quickly recounted what happened, babbling frantically. Kip and Juice walked over to Grace who was still on the floor, behind the desk, where the two couldn't see her when they walked in. "I'll call Jax." Juice said, as Kip sat down next to Grace

"Are you ok Varaty?" Half-Sack asked her quietly after a few minutes of silence passed.

Grace looked up at him still holding tears back and laughed humorlessly, "Do I look OK? Epps, they're never going to leave me alone! I can't live like this! I can't look over my shoulder the rest of my life, wondering when they are going to be there! I can't… I can't…." She broke down, starting sob quietly, as Kip put a hand on her shoulder, and Cherry laid her head on the other.

"Holy Shit." The group heard Tig's voice and the sound of glass crunching beneath the feet of several people. Kip and Cherry stood up, and Cherry told the story yet again, to the shocked MC. Jax knelt down to get face to face with Grace, pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes. He wiped a tear off her cheek, then his hand trailed to her neck where finger shaped bruises were already starting to form. He looked away for a second, trying to keep himself composed and not let Grace see his anger.

"Come on darling." He said, pulling her to her feet gently.

Grace walked away from the group and into the studio where she had first look at the extensive damage. Her hand flew to her mouth and she felt like she couldn't breathe, and might be sick. Jax was right behind her, holding her up when her knees went out. "It's ok baby, we'll fix it. I promise." Jackson whispered to her, pulling her out of the studio. The rest of the club was waiting outside for them.

"Meeting as soon as we get back." Clay said to Jax who nodded quickly, wanting to get Grace on his bike and to the clubhouse as soon as possible.

Once the Charming charter of Samcro was settled around the redwood table, suggestions flew from every direction as to their next move. Clay listened to each suggestion before clearing his throat to speak. "Alright, we need to go about this smart. Zobel is working with the Nords, trying to push junk into Charming. Any retaliation on the Nords will seem like an attack towards Zobel also."

"So? Kill them all." Jax said, still fuming.

"We don't have the manpower or resources to take down Zobel right now, we will but he's not our priority." Clay explained to his step-son.

"What if we have a sit down with Darby, see what it will take to get the Nords to leave Grace alone. Money, maybe guns?" Opie suggested, hurting for his friend. If it had been Donna with bruises on her neck, he would feel the exact same way Jackson did.

"Alright let's vote, all in favor of having a sit down?" Clay asked, everyone except Jax and Kip raised their hands. "All opposed?" Clay said looking at the two remaining, whose hands shot up immediately. "Majority rules. I'll set it up. Juice, call Happy and see if he will come down to provide some protection until we work this out."

Juice nodded, pulling out his phone as soon as Clay adjourned the meeting. The men filed out of the meeting room, and Gemma and Grace who had been talking intensely on one of the couches, both stopped talking, shooting each other differing looks. They stood up, and hugged before walking out the door with their respective men. "What was that about?" Jackson asked Grace.

"What was what about?" She asked, her voice slightly raspy.

"You and Mom, looked like a pretty serious talk." He said, handing her a helmet.

"Just talking about tonight." Grace said noncommittally, not wanting to reveal what their conversation had really been about.

"Cool." Jax said, dropping the issue, and starting his bike.

Once at Grace's house, Jackson sat on the couch, rolling a joint for the two of them, while Grace fed the cat Jax had given her a few weeks prior. "I think that cat has some problems up here." Jax said, motioning to his head. The kitten was trying in vain to jump up to Grace, and when it failed, it tried climbing her tights to reach her face.

She picked it up, petting it for a minute, before setting him down and answering Jax, "he's from a meth lab, what do you expect?"

Jax chuckled, and passed the joint to Grace, then laid his hand on her leg, rubbing in softly. "I'm sorry." He said seriously, as she passed the joint.

"For what?" She asked him.

"For not being there. I should have been there tonight." Jackson said, looking guilty.

"You can't be everywhere at once; I don't need a 24 hour guard. You said you'd take care of it, and I believe you." Grace said to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Starting tomorrow you will have a 24 hour guard, Happy is coming up to help us out until we can fix this."

"I don't know that I approve of that, just give me a gun I'll be fine."

"The last time you had a gun you shot a federal agent. Besides, you're no killer darling; I don't want you turning into one."

"But it's ok for you to be one?" She challenged.

"It's too late for me." He said to her with a slightly sad expression. After they finished their joint, Jackson followed her into the bedroom, where she took her leotard and tights off. His anger came flooding back at the sight of the bruises freckling her breast. Coupled with the bruised on her neck and face that were darkening by the minute, he wanted to go find the Nords and mow them all down. Instead he walked over to her, kissing the bruise on her face gently, followed by the ones on her neck and chest. "I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you." She repeated, putting her forehead against his chest. They separated and she turned the shower on while Jackson got undressed, once in the shower, Jax started massaging Grace's back running his hands down to cup her ass, occasionally slipping a finger between her legs, teasing her. Just as she reached around to grab his half erect 'friend' a small meow came from behind the shower curtain, followed by the kitten attacking Jackson's leg, obviously very proud of his conquest.

"I hate cats." He repeated to her, trying to pull the cat off of him, the mood was ruined for now, but there was always after their shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING! PLEASE REVIEW.**

Grace was on her way to the the Sam Cro clubhouse when she saw Wendy walking in the same direction. Grace had promised Jax she would be at the clubhouse no more than 5 minutes behind him, but Wendy had been MIA for so long, Grace almost forgot how much she disliked her, and she felt sorry for the woman walking alone on the street. "Where are you going?" Grace called from the window, pulling over by Wendy.

Wendy blinked for a second as if trying to focus, before answering "the clubhouse."

Grace sighed, an expression Wendy didn't seem to notice, before telling her, "Get in." The short ride to the clubhouse was spent in silence, Grace stealing glances away from the road to look at Wendy. The usually well put together girl was disheveled and pale. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a week. When the girls pulled into the clubhouse, Wendy immediately jumped out without so much as a thank you. "You're welcome." Grace grumbled, leaning over into the passenger seat to get her purse, when she noticed a small needle in the floorboard, something that had not been there that morning. "Son of a bitch." Grace said, seeing red. She stormed into the clubhouse, throwing the door open, and walked straight over to Wendy who looked like she was waiting to talk to Jax. Grace grabbed a handful of Wendy's hair, pulling her backwards, causing her to fall. "You stupid junkie bitch!" Grace screamed, jumping on top of Wendy. "Leave your fucking used needle in my car? You must be high." Grace continued ranting as she delivered several solid blows to Wendy's face. Jax lifted Grace off of Wendy, who stood up slowly, staring at Grace.

"You on the junk again Wendy?" Jax asked Wendy carefully.

Wendy nodded slowly, as Jax swore. "I thought your old lady would have enough class to not hit a pregnant woman." Wendy added.

Grace's mouth dropped open, as did everyone else in the clubhouse, except Jax, who shot a warning look Wendy's direction. "Pregnant?" Grace asked slowly, staring at Wendy.

"Jax didn't tell you? When I went with him to Nevada, one thing led to another, and well, now I have a bun in the oven." Wendy said, clearly enjoying breaking the news.

Grace started to open her mouth to say something, but closed it wordlessly, before repeating the gesture again, legitimately at a loss for words. Instead she started to walk towards the exit, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Jackson grabbed her arm, "Grace, wait. It was a mistake…" He began.

Grace whirled around, her eyes brimming with tears, her words dripping with venom, "No Jackson, you were the mistake." She pulled away from him, walking out the door.

"Stay with her." Clay told Happy, who nodded and rushed out to catch up with the angry girl. The MC stared at Wendy and Jax waiting for some sort of explanation.

Jax sighed running his hand through his hair, as Gemma stormed over to him, slapping him across the face before speaking. "Are you stupid? Hooking up with that trash? Knocking her up? Keeping it a secret? Did you think no one would find out?"

"I just… didn't know how to tell anyone, I didn't want to hurt Grace…" Jax said to his mother.

"Didn't want to hurt her? Well you did, she probably would have been a lot less pissed if you told her as soon as you found out, instead of keeping it to yourself until the junkie threw it in her face. You better fix it Jax, I'm not calling that trash 'daughter.'" Gemma laid down the law for Jax, before turning to Wendy. "You are getting your ass back into rehab, I'm not having a deformed grand baby because you can't keep your shit together."

Grace drove aimlessly for 20 minutes, before noticing the motorcycle tailing her. She slowed down, pulling over to the shoulder, and Happy pulled up next to her. "I don't really know where I'm going." She admitted to him.

"Well, I'm hungry, want to eat?" Happy asked her. She thought for a minute, before nodding with a small smile. The two pulled into a small hamburger joint and sat in a corner booth, away from the small group of people already in the diner. Grace ordered a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake, and Happy ordered a burger, fries and beer. "I thought dancers ate salads and shit?" Happy asked her.

"Fuck off." She said, good naturedly.

"So, you wanna talk about it or…"

"Nope." She answered.

"He loves you, ya know" Happy said simply, sipping his beer.

"Yeah, I keep hearing that." She said absent mindly.

"I'm not around all the time, but I am around enough to see how he looks at you." He added to her.

"It's not that he did it, I'd probably still be kind of pissed, because she's gross, but it happened before we got together. He just… he lied about it for what, three months now?" She rambled.

"So he fucked up. It's part of a relationship. You two work together. Let's face it, you're fucking scary. Like mini Gemma with ability to blow you up scary. You won't find many guys who can handle that."

"I am NOT a mini Gemma." She said, glaring, before thinking about it a minute. "Shit, I'm Gemma…"

"You're not as bad, I don't think you'd cut off my balls without a good reason."

"Thanks."

"All I'm trying to say is, why throw away what you have with Jax, when you can just slap him around a minute, get him back in line, and move on. He didn't fuck around behind your back, he would do anything for you, and he'll give you a good life."

"You're pretty smart for a contract killer." Grace admitted.

"I prefer the term, assassin."

Grace and Happy sat in the backyard of Grace's house, bullshitting and smoking when Jax walked in. "Can we talk?" He asked Grace.

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, "Talk."

"I'm sorry baby. I fucked up. I know I did." He began. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well Wendy announcing it in front of the entire club was the wrong way." Grace said, arms crossed.

"I know."

"Where am I supposed to fit into your life now? You're going to have a baby, and a baby mama. I refuse to go on Jerry Springer."

"You fit wherever you want to be. I'm going to take full custody of the kid. Wendy said she doesn't want it, and with her not being able to stay off the junk, I'd have no problem getting custody anyway. I get it if you don't want to help me raise it and shit, but I hope you will."

"I… do want to help you Jax." Grace admitted.

Jax smiled at her. "Are we good?"

"We're better than we were a few hours ago, but we're far from good." Grace said.

"Yeah, I get that." Jax said. "Happy, if you want to take off, I'll stay."

"Actually, I want Happy to stay. You should go get some sleep Jax." Grace said.

"Uh… what?" Jackson asked her.

"I think Happy should stay tonight. We aren't back to normal Jackson. You can't just expect me to forget this."

Jackson glared at Happy. "Fine." He said, walking away, slamming the gate behind him.

"Are you trying to get me killed little girl?" Happy asked her.

"He looked pretty pissed." Grace admitted.

"If I end up in a ditch…"

"I'll give Jax a stern talking to."


	10. Chapter 10

Jax played pool with Chibs, Opie and Piney in the Sons clubhouse, trying not to look too anxious when glancing at the clock. "So I'm guessing you and Gracie are still having a lover's quarrel, Jackie boy?" Chibs asked him.

"I guess man, I don't know what to do. She's talking to me and shit, but every night, she goes home with Happy." Jackson said.

"She's fucking with you man. You pissed her off and now you're paying." Opie said with a chuckle. "Remember when I blew off dinner with Donna's parents for a run? I didn't get pussy for a week."

"Pay your dues Jackie. She'll come around." Piney said as Grace walked in followed by Happy. She walked over to Gemma, Tara, Cherry, Donna and the kids. Happy joined the guys, greeting each in turn, Jax responded with only a head nod.

"Are we cool Jax?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, are we?" Jackson asked, staring him down.

"Nothing's happening man, just friends. I think she's waiting on you to kiss and make up." Happy advised him. "Grow a pair and take your woman back."

Jackson contemplated for a minute. "How long until we need to leave to meet Darby?" He asked Chibs.

"30 minutes." He answered with a smirk. Jackson smirked back and walked over to the woman, taking Grace by the arm and pulling her gently into one of the back rooms without a word.

"Yes?" She asked him as he shut the door behind her. Instead of speaking he pushed her down on the bed kissing her almost violently, unbuttoning her shirt, and attacking her breasts with his mouth. "What are you doing?" She gasped, trying to push him up to look at him.

"If you want to stay together, then prove it. I want my woman." Jax growled in her ear, kissing her again. She hesitated a minute and he continued whispering. "You're mine Grace. I love you. If you still feel the same, show me." He challenged.

Grace flipped up to straddle Jax, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them and his boxers down, his manhood standing at attention. She smiled up at him, taking him into her mouth, sliding her lips up and down slowly, making Jax groan in pleasure. She continued licking and sucking, massaging his balls with her free hand, letting enough saliva fall from her mouth to keep him lubricated. He sat up just enough to put his hand in her hair, gripping it tightly but not painfully. "Damnit darling." He mumbled feeling himself get close. "Fuck…" He said lowly as he came, spilling into her mouth. She swallowed a few times before sitting up looking at him.

"How is it, I'm the one pissed at you, but you're the one getting a blow job?" She asked, walking into the bathroom to take a swig of mouthwash. Jax gave her his signature lazy smile, crossing the room to kiss her.

"I'll return the favor later, darling." He promised her with a wink. "I've gotta go though. Meeting with Darby."

The Son's walked to the picnic table where Darby waited. They had chosen a neutral meeting place in a park a town over. Clay, Jax, and Tig sat across from Darby, Junior and another Nord. The rest of both groups stood behind the others, trying to look menacing. "So, what could the great Redwood Originals want to talk about with us?" Darby asked.

"We want to know what it will take to get you to leave Grace alone." Clay said, getting to the point.

"She blew up our house." Darby said.

"Yeah and you know she wasn't working alone, so why just go after her?" Jax asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"To send a message." Junior said bluntly. "Besides shes the only one we know was involved that I would wanna fuck."

As soon as the words were out of Junior's mouth, Jax jumped across the table, grabbing Junior's collar, trying to get a punch in. Samcro and the Nords pulled the two apart, sitting them down and making sure they were calm cool and collected before continuing. "15,000" Darby said. "and our beef with you and your old lady goes away."

Clay glanced at Bobby, the club treasurer who gave him a small nod. "15,000 and you call off your dogs?" Clay asked.

"Exactly." Darby promised.

"What about him?" Jax asked nodding his head towards Junior. "He gonna follow orders?"

"My son will do what I tell him." Darby reassured.

"Fine, lets arrange a drop off for tomorrow and bury this shit once and for all." Clay declared. The two groups stood to go their separate ways, and Junior grumbled to his father as they got in his explorer.

"Son, all I said was their beef with the Nords would die. What Mr. Westin and Zobel decide to do to send a message to Samcro is completely separate. Their plan for Gemma didn't work, perhaps it's time to escalate the situation?" Ernest suggested. Junior smiled, nodding in understanding at what his father was suggesting, and pulled out his phone.

"I want to take you out tonight." Jax said to Grace while they got ready for their day.

"Out? Like a date?" She asked in disbelief. It had been a few weeks since the Sons had paid off Darby, but their issues with Zobel had been growing and Jax had been at the clubhouse or making runs almost every night.

"Yeah, like a date. Like normal people." Jax said wrapping his arms around her. She scoffed at the idea of them being normal, but thought it was a nice gesture on his part.

"Alright, I'll be at the studio, should be able to open it back up by the end of this week." She said happily.

"That's great babe, I'll be there around 6." He said, giving her a peck as they walked out the door.

Cherry and Grace sat in the middle of the floor surveying their work. They had made the place look practically new again, and ahead of schedule. "Jax is taking me out tonight." Grace said absent mindly to her friend, examining her nails.

"Aw, how cute!" Cherry exclaimed, "where are y'all…" Cherry trailed off as the sound of the bell on the front door chimed. The girls exchanged confused glances, Jax wasn't due to show up for another hour, and they weren't expecting any visitors. They got up, and were shocked to see a handful of men walking into the studio. They had Aryan Brotherhood tattoos like the Nords, but none of the faces looked familiar. "Shit." Cherry whispered. The only way out of the studio was blocked by the group of men.

The men didn't waste time with banter, two walked towards Grace, while the other three walked to Cherry. One grabbed Grace from behind, and placed a damp cloth to her face. The smell of ether invaded her senses, and everything went black.

Jax sauntered into the studio at 545, pleased that he was not only on time, but early. His smile dropped when he saw Cherry tied up and gagged, she began screaming when Jax walked in and he went over to her pulling the gag off and untying her as she spoke. "I don't know who they were, we didn't recognize them. It happened so fast Jax…" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Where's Grace?" Jackson asked frantically, looking around.

"They took her."

Grace woke up, blinking several times to adjust to the dim light, trying to take in her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything, and immediately became aware that her arms were above her, handcuffed to a minimalist steel bed frame. She pulled against the restraints a few times, but there was no sign of the cuffs or the frame giving. She heard footsteps and turned as much as she could towards the noise. She couldn't see any faces in the darkness, but did see the unmistakable red glow of a recording light on a camcorder. Her blood ran cold and she finally found her voice. "Shit."


	11. Chapter 11

Jax paced back and forth in the MC like a caged lion. The rest of the club and their families were already assembled, and the word had been put out to the neighboring charters to bring all their firepower, and get to Charming.

"Jax, try to calm down." Donna said gently.

"Calm down? Calm down? It's been 6 god damn hours and we've done jack shit to find her!" Jackson screamed, banging his fist on the wooden bar.

"We have no idea where to look. The Nords have cleared out of their usual nests, Zobel and Weston are AWOL, we're trying, we have no leads." Clay said calmly.

"Sitting in here isn't doing us any good, Sons don't hide, we take action!" Happy said.

The Sons began arguing amongst themselves, voices becoming louder and more urgent, until Gemma finally cleared her throat. "I need to tell you something." The Sons all stopped their fighting, focusing their eyes on Gemma. Tara crossed the room to sit next to her, taking her hand.

"I didn't get into a car accident. I was attacked. Three men, wearing masks, they took me to the old warehouse on 40. Knocked me around… raped me. All of them. More than once. They did it so I would pass on a message, stop selling guns to color." Gemma slumped looking emotionally exhausted. "One of them was Weston."

Jax pounded his fist on the bar again. The rest of the club looked horrified, Clay put his arm around Gemma, pulling her close. Jax looked at Tara, "you knew?" He asked her.

Tara nodded. "Myself, Unser, and Grace."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jax asked Gemma.

"Because I didn't want you all to rush blindly into something we didn't know anything about. I didn't want you getting yourselves killed!" Gemma said, close to tears. Jax walked over to his mom, taking her hands in his, and kissing them.

"I'm sorry Ma." He said simply. "I'm going to that warehouse." He said to Clay.

Clay nodded adding, "We'll all go."

"You should stay Clay." Bobby said glancing at Gemma.

"Yeah, good call. I'll be here if you need me." Clay said settling back next to Gemma.

The MC swarmed the warehouse, but it was still abandoned. They looked around for any evidence of life, but saw nothing until Juice called out, "I think I found something." He held up a CD with '_for the Sons of Anarchy' _typed neatly on the front.

Jax kicked an empty barrel over, swearing loudly. Opie put his arm around Jax's shoulder. "Let's go brother, maybe there's something on the CD we can use."

Once back at the clubhouse the Sons, with Gemma and Tara went into the meeting room, gathering around Juice's laptop. He put the cd in, and opened it, stating "It's a video file." He looked at Clay for guidance.

"Open it." Clay said.

The video was dark, starting on a shot of Grace, handcuffed to a bed. A man came into view, sitting on the dirty mattress next to her. As he started unbuttoning her pants, the video zoomed in on the top half of Grace and the man crawling on top of her. Wearing the same masks from Gemma's attack, there was no way to tell who was on screen besides Jax's girlfriend. Grace screamed obscenities, turning her face away from the camera and trying to kick at her attacker. Everyone turned away, not wanting to watch what was in front of them. Juice sped the video up, skipping through the attack until he heard noises. He slowed it back down, and the Sons listened.

"You're fucking pathetic! Piece of shit skinheads, attacking women! You're scum!" Grace yelled, at her third attacker.

"You're the one that chooses to associates with race traitors, you face the consequences. Be angry with Gemma Morrow if you are going to be angry." The attacker said to her. He finished with her, and pulled her jeans up buttoning them before pulling up his own. One of the other attackers, walked over to Grace grabbing her by the hair and pulling, causing her to cry out. The third, who Gemma identified as Weston, uncuffed Grace, who was pulled to the ground by the one still holding her hair. He then began kicking her in the ribs over and over, until the crunch of bone filled the air.

Jax punched the wall walking away from the screen. Chibs stood up, hugging Jax, whispering reassuring things to him.

"What are they doing?" Tara asked, confused. Jax walked over to see Grace being held up tied to a low hanging rafter. She had a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth, and also looked confused.

"Do you know what they did to slaves who misbehaved, Gracie Girl?"

"No Junior, what did they do?" She spat back.

Weston pulled a bullwhip from a box, slapping it once against the ground, before raising it, and lashing it once against Grace's back. She screamed, as a bloody welt formed where the fabric of her shirt was torn away. "One for Gemma, one for Clay, Bobby, Juice, Tig, Piney, Opie, Half-Sack , Chibs, and hell one for Happy too." Junior said happily. "And we can't forget about Jackson." Every name was another lash, her screams turned into yelps, and she slumped a little more after every hit. Weston kept hitting her until her entire back looked more like raw hamburger than skin. She had stopped any noise beyond the occasional whimper.

"That's enough." Weston said finally. "Let her down."

It wasn't until Junior grabbed her as the third unknown attacker untied her arms that Grace spoke again. "Don't touch me." She shouted, voice trembling, pushing away from Junior as sure as she had use of her arms. Junior pushed down on the ground, jumping on top of her throwing punches like he was fighting a full grown man, instead of an injured woman. Weston finally pulled Junior up.

"We need to leave now." Weston told him, guiding him towards the door.

"What should we do about her?" Someone off screen asked. Zooming in Grace had rolled on her side, spitting up blood, barely moving.

Weston motioned for the camera to zoom in on him. "15483 Grant Avenue." The screen went black and all the MC jumped up at once, running for their bikes, Tara and Gemma followed with the black van, to help get Grace.

The ride to the house took exactly 7.3 minutes, according to Kip's watch. The MC split up to cover all the exits, before barging in. The small house took no time to clear, and it only left the basement. Running down the steps, Jax pushed past Tig and Chibs, and fell to his knees in front of Grace, taking her hand, and kissing it, trying to assess the damage.

Grace's eyes fluttered open and she spoke softly. "Jax?"

"Hey darling. I'm here, it's gonna be ok, I'm here. We'll get you to the hospital and get you fixed up." Jax told her, putting a hand on her face.

"No hospital Jax. Promise me. I don't want to go to the hospital." She whispered as the others started surrounding them.

"I'll see what I can do." He said, not wanting to commit to something he couldn't promise.

Tara knelt down beside them, assessing Grace's condition, before declaring it was ok for her to be moved. Grace sat up slowly, but whimpered clutching her side. Jax and Opie wrapped her arms around their shoulders, pulling her up carefully, and Jax put his arm under the back of her knees, picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs. She nestled her head into his chest, closing her eyes again.

"Does she have to go to the hospital, or can you just treat her at the club?" Jax asked Tara quietly after Grace was in the van.

Tara sighed looking at Jackson. "She really should go." She began.

"She doesn't want to." Jax said quickly as Tara interrupted.

"But I think I can treat her with my supplies, I'll fill out a prescription you can take to the drug store for some pain killers and maybe some antibiotics." She finished.

"Thanks Tara."


	12. Chapter 12

While Tara worked on Grace, Samcro and the other charters that had been called crowded into the meeting room. Jax sat in silence, trying to control the gambit of emotions running through him. Clay called the meeting to order, and the arguments over what retaliation was appropriate. As the arguments continued, courtesy and manners started dissolving, and shouting matches between members replaced them. Finally Jax stood up, staring at his brothers, until Clay banged the gavel, silencing the fighting.

"We kill them all." Jax said lowly to his brothers. "Westin, Zobel, and Darby's kid, all dead."

Clay nodded, "anyone opposed?" He asked the Sons. No one raised a hand or objection. "Alright then. Let's take a break, when we meet back up, have some plans on how to do it. Adjourned."

Jax walked back out and immediately found his mother. "She's going to be ok, Doc's in there with her right now, I'm sure it would be fine if you wanted to go in there." Gemma said gently, laying her hand on his arm. Jax nodded, and started to walk to the back of the clubhouse, but was stopped by Gemma. "She doesn't need to see you angry, she needs you to be calm, to keep her calm. Be pissed off out here, when you're with her, you've got to be her rock." She told him earnestly. Jax thought on it a moment before nodding, giving his Mom a quick hug.

He walked into the spare room that he and Grace first slept together in, surprised to see Grace sitting up, talking to Tara. "Hey baby." He said with a small smile, standing in the doorway. Grace jumped up, but clutched her side, doubling over. Tara grabbed her, having her sit back down, and Jax was by her side by the time she was seated. She looked at him and her eyes reminded him of a doe; big, gentle, and scared.

"Hi." She said quietly, and leaned her head on him, sighing. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders carefully, kissing the top of her head. Neither seemed to know what to say, and they chose to sit in silence. Tara excused herself, not wanting to intrude on the moment. "I don't know what you're planning, but promise me you won't get hurt." She said finally.

"I'll try." He said to her noncommittally.

"Jax…" She said with a warning tone.

"I can't promise that darling. I can promise that they're going to die for what they did." Jax told her.

"That won't matter if you die too. I need you baby." She said softly. After a moment she looked up at him, "I want to talk to Bobby and Opie." She told him. "And Happy." She added. He was confused but nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get them." He said. Jax stood outside the door while Grace talked to the three Sons for close to an hour. They walked out, looking like they were on a mission, and Jax went back in to talk to Grace before the Sons reconvened.

"What was that about?" He asked her, curiously.

"I wanted to give Bobby and Opie some ways to make some explosions and a couple different flash bombs and choking gases without having to leave here for supplies."

"And Happy?"

"I wanted to make sure he'd keep his promise…" She said. Jax gave her a confused look, so she elaborated. "He promised that he would keep you alive."

Jax sighed, but didn't protest. Grace stood up slowly, Jax held her waist, asking her "Where are we going?"

"Out with everyone else. I can't just sit in here, I can't keep thinking about what happened… I can't Jax…" She said, voice trembling.

"OK baby, its ok." He said, running a hand over her hair.

The women gave their men kisses and hugs goodbye, lingering longer than usual. No one said it out loud, but they were all worried that it might be the last time they see each other. The women were clutching their Sons' cuts like a precious treasure as the motorcycles roared to life and the large group of Sons pulled out of the Teller Morrow lot, cutting into three separate groups, one for Zobel, one for Weston, and one for Junior.

Jax, Chibs, Happy, Bobby and two Sons from neighboring charters pulled up a block away from Darby's safe house. Killing the motors, Jax gave instructions, "Kill who you need to, but if they run, leave them alone. No women or kids." He looked each man in the eye for acknowledgement. "Oh yeah," he added over his shoulder, "Junior's mine."

Bobby broke a window by the front door, throwing a canister of gas Grace taught him to make in. The desired effect was accomplished, the Nords inside were unable to go out the front door because of the concentration of gas was too great. The sons watched the Nords scramble out the back, coughing and gagging. True to their word, the four Nords that ran were not pursued, but the four that started reaching for their weapons were immediately taken on by the Sons. Jax scanned the backyard for Junior, and finally saw him, slinking along the fence line, trying to sneak away. Jackson sprinted to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him on the ground, and pouncing like a tiger. In between punches Jackson screamed at Junior, "You think you're a big man? You fucking piece of shit! You're dead." Jackson pulled a handgun from the waistband of his pants and stood up, pointing it at Junior's head. "Any last words?" He snarled at the bleeding man.

"She was a good fuck." Junior said, laughing hoarsely. As soon as the words were out, Jax fired, one clean shot in the head, and Junior was gone.

The entire operation to bring down the 'Terrible Three' took only 4 hours. The Sons trudged back into the clubhouse, most with only bumps and bruises, but a few with more serious injuries. Jackson walked over to Grace, who was standing in the corner of the lot, looking expectantly at him. He hugged her carefully, kissing her. "It's over." He told her.

"It's not over Jax. It'll never be over. All we can do is deal with as it comes."

Jax nodded, taking her hand, kissing it carefully. "Tonight we don't have to deal with anything. Tonight, it's just us. Let's go home."


	13. Epilouge

ONE YEAR LATER

Jax smiled as Grace walked towards him in a short white gauzy dress. She stood next to him, their friends on either side, and recited their vows, waiting anxiously for the preacher to say "You may kiss the bride." Jax dipped Grace low, kissing her deeply. Their friends and family cheered and whooped for the happy couple.

Back at the clubhouse the wedding celebration was well under way. Jax had his arm wrapped firmly around Grace's waist as everyone came by, giving them well wishes and congratulations. Jax put his hand on Grace's belly, asking her "How is the little one?"

"Good, must be sleeping." She said. They hadn't told anyone Grace was pregnant yet. The Wendy scandal left a bad taste in everyone's mouth, and Jax didn't want to break the news quite yet. It finally came out that Jax was not the father of Wendy's baby. In fact, Jax had killed the father of Wendy's baby. Apparently, Wendy had been getting Junior to harass Grace even before the bombing, and when the truth came out, Wendy was chased out of town.

"When do you want to tell them?" Jax asked her.

"I don't know baby. I guess no time like the present?" Grace said to him.

"Yeah I guess." Jax said. He yelled to get everyone's attention, and their family stared expectantly. "Just wanted to let everyone know, we're having a baby."

The room erupted, everyone was happy to hear something good coming from the couple who had been through so much.

"I love you." Grace said into Jax's ear, over the crowd.

"I love you darling."


End file.
